


Why Jonathan and Beck Should Totally Get Together And Make Gay Babies (Gaybies), A Dissertation By Benny Weir

by demonicbutterflies



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, M/M, dusk: the series, fangirl benny au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicbutterflies/pseuds/demonicbutterflies
Summary: Benny accidentally becomes a fan of Dusk: The Series and attempts to hide it from everyone. Of course, some see right through him...In conclusion, never trust a younger sister.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Why Jonathan and Beck Should Totally Get Together And Make Gay Babies (Gaybies), A Dissertation By Benny Weir

Never trust a younger sister.

As a single child, Benny had not had the chance to learn this, but you think he would have by now considering how often he’s over at the Morgans. He should have at least learned this from, like, osmosis, and all the times he’s had to pay Jane hush money to keep her quiet about various happenings of the supernatural kind, or sometimes even happenings of the not-so-supernatural kind. But he had not lived his whole life with the devious younger Morgan sibling, and thus was unprepared for her attacks, which came not in the form of physical attacks but mental and spiritual. And it all seemed innocent, since Jane, being nine years old, always looked like a little cherubim, incapable of doing wrong. So when she posed the question, Benny’s guard was not up and he let it slip past his defenses to dire consequences. 

“Wanna watch Dusk: The Series? Ethan’s not here and I’m bored.”

Benny flipped himself over onto the couch to examine the box set Jane had in her arms. It was only the first season, and was not about the main characters of Dusk but rather background characters that had received their own series. It seemed to be about a best friend pair, two love interests, and a comedic relief. The tagline under the brooding vampire on the front read  _ “Fangs for the Memories. _ ” Benny scoffed. “Uh, no thanks, I deal with this enough on the daily, this is practically a reality tv show for me. And I hate reality tv.”

“No, but it’s got all that nerd stuff you guys like. And Ethan won’t be home for hours,” she pleaded. “Pleeeaaaseeee?” Benny looked around surreptitiously.

“When did you say Ethan would be home?”

Jane turned the TV on triumphantly. The first episode was hard to follow, considering Benny knew nothing of Dusk and the series just jumped right in, wasting no time on explanations. The two female leads were both vampires and were very hot, which Benny could appreciate. He pointed to the male best friend. “Who’s the stud?”

“That’s Beck,” she explained patiently, “He’s a warlock and he’s best friends with Jonathan. But-” at this she looked around like there was anyone to hear them, “I think there’s something more between them.” Benny leaned forward from his position on the couch. He wondered if they just put that there to make the fangirls excited or if the showrunners had opted for actual representation. Mildly progressive for such a sexist show. Every male character was more powerful than the girls and constantly had to save them. But in this show, the opposite seemed to be true, considering the two girls were strong vampires and the male lead was a veritable wimp, having no powers but psychic ones activated by hearing. The small blonde guy cracked a stupid joke and then the two best friends saved the day from the villain of the week. The guy, Jonathan, high-fived his crush then full on hugged Beck. It seemed to last longer than usual hugs would. 

“You know what? I think you just might be right.”

Jane nodded with all the wisdom of a nine year old. “They’re totally gay. Well, at least Jonathan is. Beck is definitely bi.”

Before Benny knew it, he was watching all of season one of Dusk: The Series with Jane. And when Ethan finally arrived he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Would Beck remain a werewolf forever? Would Jonathan turn into a full vampire? Would Jonathan and Beck  _ ever ditch those girls and realize they’re made for each other?  _ He couldn’t concentrate on the videogames and when he went home he immediately looked up the series. So far there were only two seasons, and apparently a movie which explained why Benny had had such a hard time following along. There was a petition going around for a third season, which Benny immediately signed and added an angry comment to.  _ “@ the showrunners: MAKE BETHAN CANON OR DON’T EVEN BOTHER MAKING A THIRD SEASON!” _ His comment immediately earned a response from someone called dusker5ever1998:  _ “Hey, no, Jonathary is canon and there’s nothing you can do about it!”  _ Soon that too received a reply:  _ “No way! They went on one date and they’re never going to go on one again! MARKATE IS CANON KING REAL EYES REALIZE REAL LIES!”  _ Jonathan and Mary went on a date? thought Benny in alarm. With resolution, he opened up a new tab to pirate the show. Even though it was on FlixNet, which Benny didn’t have, he downloaded the entire second season, thankful for his strong adblock. He grabbed a stray bag of popcorn and leaned back, intending to watch one or two episodes. One quickly turned to three, then to four, then to seven….

And thus began Benny’s descent. 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo wrote this for you caity
> 
> follow me @queerbennyweir on tumblr


End file.
